Pagaille dans l'appart'
by Lilitsune
Summary: Nathan s'absente quelques temps, et lorsqu'il revient, son appartement est complètement ravagé ! Et ses colocataires ne sont ni étrangers ni innocents dans cette histoire...


« Les gars » commença Nathan en voyant ses amis, après avoir ouvert la porte de son appartement. « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

\- Un action ou vérité. » répondit simplement Shawn sur un ton enjoué.

L'appartement était sans dessus dessous. Il y avait des canettes de soda partout sur le sol. Le parquet était immonde également, probablement parce qu'ils avaient du renversés les canettes cités précédemment. La liste était sans fin, et Nathan n'avait pas encore pu faire tout le tour de l'appartement pour constater tous les dégâts.

« Et donc, vous avez mis une pagaille pareille en jouant à action ou vérité ? »

Nathan marmonna quelques mots, comme « voilà ce qui arrive quand je m'absente quelques temps », « je me serais pas trompé d'appart ? » et « j'aurais jamais du leur faire confiance ».

Le pire était que ça ne le surprenait même pas. Si David était responsable et mature, ce n'était pas le cas des trois autres énergumènes qui vivaient avec lui. Shawn paraissait pourtant être quelqu'un de calme, mais il finissait toujours par suivre Byron et Jordan dans leurs bêtises. Jordan était naïf et innocent, et Byron était idiot. A eux trois, ils formaient un trio infernal. David ne pouvait juste pas les gêrer seul, Nathan aurait du le savoir. Déjà à deux, c'était difficile de s'occuper de ces gamins.

« Non. C'était déjà comme ça avant qu'on se mette à jouer. » expliqua Jordan en riant, entre deux hoquets.

« Qui a donné de l'alcool à Jordan ? » demanda Nathan, qui tentait de rester calme.

« Claude. »

Claude Beacons ? Pourquoi diable serait-il venu dans leur appartement ?

« Byron l'a invité. Il a aussi voulu inviter Bryce mais il a pas voulu venir. Et Jordan a invité Xavier et Isabelle. »

Génial. l'Académie Alius presque au complet était venu mettre le bordel dans son appart. Nathan était aux anges.

« D'accoooord. Pourquoi Byron est en train de pleurer à côté de la porte ? Et pourquoi il porte une tenue de maid ? »

D'ailleurs, où il avait réussi à trouver une tenue de maid ? Oh, et puis merde, il devrait arrêter de poser des questions avant de devenir fou.

« Il pleure parce que tu l'as ignoré quand il t'as dit "Bon retour Maître" et il est habillé comme ça parce que c'était son gage. »

Une des conséquences du Action ou Vérité donc... Génial. Il avait besoin d'un support émotionnel maintenant. Et ce support émotionnel avait un nom... David Samford, son seul colocataire doté d'un minimum de bon sens.

« Où est David ? » demanda Nathan.

« Chez Jude je crois. Il est parti hier soir avec une valise en hurlant qu'il en avait marre. »

Ça pouvait se comprendre, pensa Nathan. Lui aussi était au bord de la crise de nerf. Pauvre David. Il avait du supporter ce bordel un weekend entier, et seul qui plus est. Nathan était rentré depuis quelques minutes à peine et il pouvait déjà ressentir la détresse de son ami.

« Bon, je vais prendre une douche, pour essayer de me changer les idées. » soupira Nathan avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Et de finalement revenir auprès de Shawn une dizaine de secondes plus tard en courant, l'air furieux.

« Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te prévenir que Claude dormait dans la baignoire. » annonça gaiement Shawn, comme si la situation était parfaitement normal.

« Et je peux savoir pour quelle putain de raison Claude dort dans la baignore ? » demanda pas si calmement Nathan.

« Baah parce qu'Isabelle était déjà dans la chambre d'amis, et Xavier dans ta chambre. »

Bah oui, forcément, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Bordel. Il allait devenir fou. Ou tuer quelqu'un. Ou les deux. Et changer de colocataires aussi.

« Et vous pouviez pas lui donner un matelas comme tout le monde ? » s'emporta Nathan.

« Bah on en a qu'un. »

Nathan soupira. C'est bon, Shawn était lui aussi devenu complètement abruti. Voilà ce qui se passait après avoir passé trop de temps avec Jordan et Byron.

« Shawn, un matelas est suffisant pour une seule personne. Pas la peine d'en avoir deux. » expliqua Nathan aussi sérieusement que possible.

« Je sais mais Changsu Choi l'utilise déjà. »

Parce qu'en plus ils avaient invité Changsu Choi ? Mais... Il habitait en Corée du Sud... Il était vraiment venu jusqu'ici ? Comment ? En avion sûrement... Mais qui avait payé le billet ?... Question idiote, bien sûr. Qui avait fait parti de l'équipe de Corée, la même équipe dont faisait parti Changsu Choi ? Byron Love. Le même Byron Love qui lui servait de colocataire. Il fallait juste espérer que son hypothèse soit fausse... Ce dont Nathan doutait fortement.

« C'est Changsu Choi qui a payé le billet d'avion, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Nathan, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

Espoir qui fut réduit à néant à l'instant même où il put apercevoir Byron s'éclipser très discrètement à l'étage -mais pas assez pour échapper à l'oeil de lynx de Nathan- tandis que Shawn fuyait le regard de l'androgyne. Nathan soupira, puis se tourna vers Jordan.

« Jordaaaan. Dis-moi qui a payé le billet d'avion de Changsu Choi et je t'emmène au restaurant ce soir. On ira où tu voudras aller, et tu pourras commander tout ce qui te fait envie. »

C'était l'argument ultime. Jordan ne refuserait jamais une occasion pareille, Nathan en était certain. Et le regard émerveillé qu'il lui adressa confirma les pensées du bleuté.

« C'EST BYRON ! » s'exclama Jordan sans la moindre once d'hésitation.

Jordan n'avait aucune pitié. Si de la nourriture était à la clé, il n'aurait aucun scrupule à dénoncer son ami. Pas si innocent, le Jordan, finalement.

« ... Il a utilisé l'argent du loyer, pas vrai ? » questionna Nathan, tout en espérant qu'on le contredirait.

Mais Shawn s'obstinait toujours à ne pas le regarder dans les yeux tandis que Jordan listait une à une toutes les bonnes choses qu'il avait prévu de manger lorsque Nathan l'emmènerait à ce fameux restaurant. Et en plus, il ne faisait pas le travail à moitié, il avait carrément sorti un carnet dans lequel il écrivait vraiment tout ce qu'il voulait manger... Il en était déjà à la deuxième page, bordel ! Nathan commençait déjà à regretter ses paroles... Il ne se demanda même pas d'où sortait ce carnet ni quand il avait été le chercher, et encore moins comment faisait-il pour écrire aussi vite... Troisième page...

« Oh bordel. Y'a autre chose que je dois savoir ? » marmonna Nathan.

S'il y avait encore autre chose, un meurtre serait commis dans cet appartement.

« Oui ! Il faut que t'ailles faire les courses. Y'a plus de glaces, ni de chips, ni de soda, ni de bonbons, ni de- » énuméra Jordan, qui avait visiblement déjà fini sa liste (qui devait facilement faire une dizaine de pages, au minimum).

Mais Nathan ne l'écoutait plus. Il avait déjà filé en direction de sa chambre, en ignorant les ronflements de Xavier qui dormait encore dans son lit, et avait commencé à sortir ses vêtements et autres affaires pour les ranger dans une large valise bleue. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il ressortit de sa chambre. En passant devant la chambre que Byron partageait avec Jordan (il n'aurait jamais du les laisser ensemble...), il tenta d'entrer, mais rien à faire, la porte était fermé à clé. Byron devait s'être barricadé à l'intérieur. Il pouvait presque le voir, debout face à la porte, au cas où Nathan défoncerait la porte, son pistolet à eau en main... Nathan n'aurait d'ailleurs pas hésiter à forcer le passage, s'il n'avait pas peur de combien pourrait lui coûter la réparation de ladite porte, justement. Il soupira, se promettant intérieurement qu'il se vengerait plus tard, et redescendit les escaliers, puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, en passant devant Shawn et Jordan.

« Tu vas où ? » demanda Shawn, qui avait de toute évidence cessé de fuir son regard.

« Voir s'il reste une chambre d'amis de libre chez Jude. » puis Nathan claqua la porte d'entrée, sans un regard pour le pauvre Jordan qui le fixait avec incompréhension.

« Mais... et mon restaurant ? » sanglota Jordan.

* * *

«... Voilà, c'est tout ce que je sais. » termina Nathan.

En face de lui, Jude hocha la tête, l'air pensif.

« Mais tu aurais pu demander à David, non ? Il était là, et il doit en savoir plus que moi. »

Jude secoua la tête.

« Non, je n'ai pas pu, David est en état de choc. Je ne sais pas à quoi il a assistait, mais ça devait être horrible. Tu aurais vu son état quand je l'ai trouvé devant chez moi au beau milieu de la nuit...

\- Je croyais qu'il était venu chez toi vers vingt heures. » s'étonna Nathan.

« J'essaie de donner un côté dramatique à l'histoire. » expliqua Jude.

« Aaah. Désolé. » s'excusa Nathan sans trop savoir pourquoi il s'excusait.

Un silence gênant commença ensuite à s'installer mais il fut vite balayé par le bruit retentissant de la sonnette, indiquant que quelqu'un attendait devant la porte des Sharp. Jude fit signe à Nathan de rester assis sur le fauteuil où il avait prit place, tandis qu'il se levait pour aller ouvrir. Il revient quelques secondes plus tard, accompagné de quelqu'un qui n'était pas étranger à Nathan...

« Nathan, je viens de me rendre compte qu'il n'y a que le restaurant de Monsieur Hillman dans la ville... Et il est fermé aujourd'hui. » annonça Jordan, les larmes aux yeux tandis que Nathan soupira de soulagement.

Au moins un problème de résolu... Pour le reste... Eh bien, il verrait ça plus tard.


End file.
